The Arshaz
The Arshaz ("The End" in Thalassian) is an astral prison complex developed by gnomish dimensional engineer Mira Electrobolt and Sin'dorei abjurer/leywalker Entilzha Firesong for use against the Burning Legion. Illidari Endastre Sunfury has played a vital role in providing and developing stronger soulstones from among the Illidari, as well as with The Arshaz is designed to hold high value Legion targets in stasis, either intact or as souls, though soul capture is preferred and the only current denizens of the Arshaz are demonic souls. The facility contains an interrogation chamber which doubles as an elimination facility, using teleportation to the Twisting Nether to send demonic entities to their true deaths. Founding Entilzha Firesong alongside a gnomish mage developed the Arshaz, with Miras' skill in dimensional magic and Entilzha's in abjuration made possible both the creation of a dimension, and its security. As the Third Legion War Loomed, the need to truly turn the tables by preventing or at least interrupting the endless flow of "slain" demons returning from the nether was apparent. Mira's rare talent with dimensional magics and pocket dimensions combined with Entilzha's advanced knowledge of abjuration and other means of confinement made the concept conceptually viable, if to many it seemed far-fetched. Having learned from past efforts to contain demons in this manner resulting in the demons killing one another to return to the nether, it was decided early on that the complex would focus largely on holding demonic souls with individual stasis fields using magnetism and geometry to create areas void of any energies a demonic soul might use, and a vast array of wards of differing forms of energy encasing each soul would be among the many design and security features, one of the most vital being orbs which consistently drain the energy of demon prisoners to assure they remain weak and unable to attempt escape, with each demon or demon soul in complete isolation from other demons and from all forms of energy. Design With the Ruby Dragonshrine as a visual backdrop, the dimension appears a vast, verdant, natural landscape aside from the large, geometric stasis blocks, though the beautiful backdrop is woven into the fabric of the dimension and is not actual life. The only "native" creatures in the Arshaz are mana wyrms. Mira built a number of security features directly into the dimension, with time flowing in a highly erratic fashion, speeding up and slowing down at harsh and random intervals, its near impossible to move about the dimension without a suitable amulet to create a pocket of stable space-time around the wearer. This is intended to keep the demons disoriented and confused to prevent trouble from starting and quashing it quickly if it does transpire. As a last resort, a fail-safe designed to tear apart the boundary with the nether and detonate the whole astral dimension is also built in, though with uncertainty as to whether all of the demon souls would be sufficiently in a nether-rich area for a true death along with the massive time, effort, strategic and intelligence merit of the dimension, extensive measures have been taken to assure it will not be needed. The physics of the dimension were shaped to optimally use four mana collectors which Firesong has designed, using them to each generate one of four large, pink pylons which continually draw arcane from netherspace and feed energy to their respective stasis blocks. Each block is sustained by its own pylon, though energy can be transferred between should it be necessary. As the now massive pylons grew to full strength, the design of the four stasis blocks was finalized and laid out by Firesong, with the large polygon structures built as a framework with a series of spells then later solidified with conjuration magics; the blocks have a titansteel-like foundation which covers the exterior of each to various degrees.. Geometry is vital to the Arshaz pocket dimension's physics, and each of the stasis blocks is a polygon designed to optimize effectiveness in their respective areas of the dimension, from the simplest pyramid-like Alpha Block to the Hexagon Gamma Block and the bizarre twelve-sided dodecagon of the maximum security Stasis Block Delta. The wards mirror this approach, forming a complex array of shapes with man more faces than a design on Azeroth would call for. Blocks Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are designed to hold up to 10,000 demonic souls of average strength between them, and their central features are large numbers of stasis bubbles each designed to contain an individual demonic soul. A series of spells draw all energy from an area within a magnetic field, then each is heavily warded. The first blocks were painstakingly woven by hand, though an arcane replicator would then work reproducing the base designs to fill in the stasis blocks. The space between each stasis bubble is filled with wards, strong magnetic and temporal effects and omnipresent orbs siphoning energy from each contained soul, assuring they weaken thus lessening the chances of escape attempts. The three soul blocks do not have ordinary corridors, but are designed so that passages can be opened to any given block from the pylons, and the draining orbs move gently among the various cells, pushing them slightly as they're designed to revert to their designed pattern. As with many pocket dimensions, a local population of mana wyrms has taken root, most notably on the edges of the dimension and near the arcane collection pylons. The constructs along with the few Highguard mages or engineers present in the Arshaz at all times assure that the wyrm population is regulated and kept from the stasis blocks. Stasis Block Delta Stasis Block Delta is designed to contain demons intact with body and soul, requiring more precautions and a different design than the other blocks. It's not believed an Eredar's soul can be contained; thus any captured must be taken alive and suitably subdued for portal transit to the Arshaz. Especially dangerous or valued souls are also intended to be kept here. Delta Block took by far the longest to design and create, with each cell containing its own unique stasis runes, and a number of supplemental runes of binding. Aside from its odd shape, it holds more the form of a conventional prison, with cells of various sizes, some with well beyond the twelve sides that comprise the exterior. Thalassian golems patrol the structure's halls, with the cells using the same basis as the other blocks but with seals and stasis runes adorning each cell, and a much higher number of draining orbs, blocks divided by warded and electrified bars, and geometry-based wards which around some of the larger cells, contain hundreds of unique faces. The building itself is a dodecagon with twelve sides. Delta Block's siphoning orbs are capable of a higher rate of energy draining and have been designed to use the energies drawn from the demons to generate wards should it prove necessary, though such use is not planned but is one of many emergency measures in place to assure this vital block remains secure. Delta block holds a limited number of prisoners, the first being Eredar from the soul engine as Falanaar, subdued with their own control orbs long enough to be sent to the Arahaz. As the Suramar campaign got underway and prisoners were taken from the Legion-aligned Duskwatch, they were placed in Delta Block "with the other demons", places in close proximity to the Eredar, a few Inquisitors and a hulking Doomguard, held physically as he was suitably bound but too large a soul to contain. The temporal effects of the Arshaz proved overwhelming to their moral perception, and concerns their sanity would be destroyed along with any intelligence they held led to the development of cells enclosed within a time bubble that partially ease the effects, with mortal prisoners transferred there 24-72 hours after arrival. The Arshaz initially met limited success as trapping the souls of demons is highly complex, and both conventional soulstones and engineering-based alternatives, though has provided actionable intelligence, initially related to a number of Mo'arg though the imps have proven useful in providing the true names of high ranking demons when faced with the threat of true death, which was carried out on a number of imps to ensure compliance from the others. Work on improving soul capture technology continues given the frequency of contact with demonic forces, many experimental soul gems and engineer "soul cubes" are being tested leading to improve and expand designs. The capture of a rather large Doomguard using a new soulstone design during an attack on Dalaran was a promising advance from much weaker demons, but much work was still needed to maximize the potential of the facility by capturing and thus removing from the war major Legion players such as Eredar and high ranking Nathrezim. A number of true demonic names have been learned via interrogation and that list continues to grow with increasing speed. Illidari soul gems chiefly from Endastre have proven highly effective and have led to the demon population reaching several thousand, mostly souls with a dozen or so in Stasis Block Delta. The Illidari Endastre also plays a role in the security of Delta Block. Operations The capture technique proved the largest obstacle getting off the ground, and until Illidari support in providing soul gems capable of restraining most Doomguards and Felguards, the bulk of the Arshaz's demon soul population. Access to the Arshaz is for obvious reasons highly limited, with only Mira and Entilzha capable of opening a portal or wormhole there. The need for either an engineering-based device or suitably runed and enchanted necklace to balance out the temporal effects further limits accessibility. Regardless, it was decided that at least two trusted mages or engineers would watch over the dimension at all times, with a workshop serving as a center of operations for the dimension's few dozen golem sentries and with a small overlook above with a view of all four blocks, supported by divination orbs. The golems transmit their data to the workshop, allowing the few Thalassian mages and engineers present in the complex a detailed report of the whole dimension, with the substantial golem presence making operations safe with a limited personnel. The site used for interrogation and the permanent destruction of demonic souls is one in the same, with a specialized structure employed for both functions. A large number of siphon orbs are present and can be used at various intensity levels. A runic pattern on the floor when activated will teleport the soul, gem, or collection of soul gems placed on the rune to a location in the twisting nether designed to detonate arcane charges when the portal is activated, intending to destroy all remnants of what was passed through with an overkill level explosion. Lord Firesong generally governs the day to day operations of the facility though relies on input from those with more relevant knowledge than himself as he grows more familiar with demon souls and their nature. None are permitted in the Arshaz without Firesong, Mira or Endastre Sunfury present. Delta Block is currently vacant, and any decisions to hold specific demons there would involve the necessary consultations to gauge risk factors, and some such as pit lords may prove beyond reliable means of confinement, but Delta Block Exists to contain demons vital to the war effort, and the area is being prepared for its first guests. Beacons combining dimensional technology and more conventional ley-based communication are used to assure those in the astral space can keep in regular contact with Azeroth. This is especially vital as even with the protective amulets, perceived time in the Arshaz may still differ from time passed on Azeroth. Shift changes are initiated by the Azeroth side to assure the proper schedule is kept. Accessibility, Capacity, & Security Upgrades Landfall in the Broken Isles saw intense fighting right beneath Dalaran in Azsuna, led by Illidari forces though in desperate need of support against an advancing Legion. Illidari provided soul gems proved far more suitable at containing demons, and engineered cubes based on their design also proved more reliable. As a result, captures began steadily increasing, with over a thousand felguard souls held. Pushing into the soul engine at Falanaar and encountering the Eredar soulmages led to acquisition of their control orbs. While they only held briefly, with them it was possible to subdue an Eredar long enough to be sent to the Arshaz, resulting in the first prisoners to Stasis Block Delta. As much focus closed in on Suramar, so did the operations of the Arshaz, with the demonic allies of Elisande's forces given priority for capture, as with the forces of neighboring Felsoul Hold. A number of the Duskwatch captured during a jailbreak operation at the Sanctum of Order became the first mortal inmates, and seem to question their decisions as they're "kept with the other demons." In the wake of widespread defection from the Duskwatch, some of these have since been freed, though closely watched by Thera-dora for any treachery. Such closeness to their demonic "allies" and the harsh, irregular temporal effects were much on the elves, with mild protections needed to lessen the purposefully irregular flow of time in the Arshaz, a security feature those authorized present use "time pockets" to avoid the debilitating impacts of. Means of teleporting demon souls directly to the Arshaz are being explored as the Legion War and souls taken rages on, and expansion of the complex is likely with the fight likely to be taken to Argus. With aid from Endastre Sunfury and Illidari soul capture technology pioneered in Azsuna, the ability to safely secure souls in the Arshaz has been extended beyond those with the capacity to travel there, and Arshaz soul gems are used by many whom might not call each other friends, but see no benefit in the endless cycle of banish and return, and thus any seriously fighting the Legion - Horde, Alliance, or of another alignment, is provided what tools are available to assure the demons they vanquish are in for a long period of containment and isolation. Temporal Flux Among the many security functions is the erratic flow of time through the Arshaz; the pocket dimension has three temporal dimensions in addition to twelve spacial dimensions, each moving at a different rate. Non-prisoners generally carry a beacon or pendant which creates a localized pocket surrounding each elf in which the flow of time is far smoother, if still bumpy coming from Azeroth. Large demons held in Delta Block, though generally restrained, fall and stumble if given the opportunity to move. The intensity of these currents throughout the Arshaz essentially renders those unshielded incapacitated, even if all restraints are removed, taking a step is likely to result in falling, led to consensus that the facility is adequate to contain a number of Eredar soulmages and at least one body and soul Nathrezim. Non-Demonic Captives Thera-dora work in Suramar resulted in a number of loyal members of the Duskwatch being taken, and while not all had taken fel infusions, Morgane Devaux thought it wise to house them "with the other demons", placing them in Delta Block. The temporal conditions were so severe on an elven body that worries they'd die or go insane from it and cease to be reliable sources of information, so a new set of cells were designed in Delta Block within "pocket time" similar to those used by the sentries, though not quite as complete, with abrupt shifts in time occasionally slipping through. Even the fel-infused Shal'dorei followed all commands and provided accurate information. Arcwine rations act as another lever of control. Some of the non fel-infused elves were released to the custody of Morgane Devaux of the rebel-aligned Thera-dora before liberation of Suramar, and the rest to the government of First Arcanist Thalyssra upon its establishment. However the area was only briefly vacant of elves, as a number of the Felborne Shal'dorei whom escaped Suramar were hunted by Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine, and several dozen caught in snares and arcane traps are currently held in the Arshaz as they may be useful for intelligence purposes. Future Plans As the Third Legion War seemingly winds down, what to do with the vast number of demons and demonic souls present has become an issue. Entilzha has suggested commandeering a Legion vessel, and using the captive Mo'arg, bound suitably to Reliquary-aligned felmancers, to take control of the vessel, and the vast amount of Soul Energy within held there as fuel to power the vessel's interdimensional engines. This plan is viewed by many as far-fetched and skepticism, and may very well never come to pass, though Entilzha views a spacefaring vessel as a natural extension of his mandate to grow and extend the reach of Thalassian Power. Operational details of how the vessels function have been collected from Mo'arg, largely those captured from downed Legion vessels; the Reliquary will often send salvage teams when a Legion vessel is destroyed, and likely hold enough Mo'arg to crew several ships, though seizing one and quickly fueling and activating the jump drive to move the location to a concealed location in the Great Dark, is no small task, though through farscrying from the brief time he'd access to the Nightwell before its disintegration has yielded a number of such sites where a vessel could be concealed on the far side of moons, small planets, or among asteroids where it would require extensive engineering and redesign efforts to make possible for the vessel to be crewed by Sin'dorei. With schematics extracted from the Mo'arg, plans to add Thalassian-styled living quarters are being drawn up, should the opportunity arise, any seizure would almost certainly require a strong Illidari team. Entilzha has stated that any such vessel would be painted red and gold, with tinges of blue, and given the name "The Anasterian", though whether this will come to pass is very much in question, as the most ambitious of plans from an ambitious, risk-taking order. Category:Prisons Category:Places Category:Burning Legion Category:Buildings Category:Twisting Nether Category:House of Firesong